


Lion Dreams

by Forget_Me_Not_Angel13



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13/pseuds/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13
Summary: Short poem i wrote based on a first line prompt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lion Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get into writing daily, using an "opening line generator"  
> 05/22/2020

_Last night I dreamed I was a lion again. I was lying in the long grass trying to escape the burning heat of the midday sun. The sun beat down relentlessly, as if it was punishing me for sins I had committed in past lives. Sins I didn’t even remember, sins I wasn’t capable of committing in this life. What had I done to deserve sunshine that was too hot, wind that was too weak, shade that was practically non-existent?_

_Lions don’t sin. We just do what we have to in order to survive. We hunt and kill for food, it’s not cold blooded murder. We don’t cheat or lie. We sleep, hunt, and mate. We protect our young because they are our future. We raise them to be strong, we raise them to continue our blood line. They are fighters, survivors._

_Humans sin. They lie and cheat and hurt. Every human has known unimaginable pain, yet they continue living. Despite the toxicity of humanity, humans continue to live and thrive. Some only exist to harm others, to harm those like me and my pride. Some just survive, as we do. They eat, drink, work, and provide for themselves and their young. Some try to be better. They’ve been harmed in irreparable ways yet still hold out hope that they can stop others from being harmed in the same way._

_Some humans become doctors, police, firefighters, nurses, teachers. They choose those roles to make a difference. They want to save people. They want to save humanity from their own kind. They want to save their own kind._

_Some want to save us as well._

_Some want to save everyone and everything._

_They want to inspire love and acceptance, saving those who think they cannot be saved._

_I don’t know if I’d rather exist as a lion and simply survive_

_Or_

_If I want to be a human and choose what I want to do, who I want to be._

_Last night I dreamed I was a lion again. A lion simply laying in the grass trying to escape the sun._


End file.
